metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quiet
Abilities Section? Given that, much like the likes of Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin, Quiet is confirmed to have superhuman abilities on account of the parasite, should we make a section for that, labeled "Abilities" like with him? Otherwise it seems to clutter up the history section where it doesn't really belong. Personally, I think yes. Would help clean it up somewhat. GZilla311 (talk) 23:02, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Quiet's Russian name I've seen a lot of people switch Тихий to Тихоня because that's apparently the name of the character in the Russian translation but the English game and the official artbook both use Тихий (or "Tixij"). So why are people switching to the other version?—Ryulong (琉竜) 12:36, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Additionally, should it be noted that the correct English transcribtion of Тихий is Tihij? For the record, Тихоня would be Tihonja, and is the female form of tihij (as in, both mean "quiet", but one is used when referring to men and the other when referring to women) --Hecko X (talk) 04:35, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :A native speaker here. Calling her Тихий ("Tikhiy") is not correct either. Тихий is a masculine form for the adjective "quiet", and as such would never be used to address a woman. The correct form would be Тихая or Tikhaya (or even Tihaja, if you were to follow that original transcription). Run this by any linguistics forum and they'll back this up. 02:12, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I actually tried to mention that in the Behind the scenes section, but then someone for whatever reason decided to remove it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:57, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::One more thing to add here - тихоня is a noun and quite frankly sounds like a hypocorism rather than even a nickname, whilst тихий/тихая are adjectives that simply mean quiet. 06:16, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Whatever it is Тихий is in the game and artbooks for English and Japanese and other languages. Russian is the only version that got the other one.—Ryulong (琉竜) 07:15, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Just thought I would mention this, but the Soviets seem unaware that Quiet is female during the time that they dub her "Tixij," so that would easily explain the inaccurate usage in the game (they sometimes discuss a "naked woman" they've seen near the power plant, but don't link it with the unknown sniper, AFAIK). However, maybe this little story detail was lost during the localization for Russian-speaking territories, and the translators ended up "correcting" it. Does anyone have a screenshot of the subtitles used in the Russian-language version, to confirm whether Quiet's Russian name was indeed changed? --Bluerock (talk) 11:40, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Her name is Молчунья (Molchuniya). Official translate. Тихий is only artbook version. In game name was changed. — [[User:D-Ice Media Channel|'The Man Who Sold The World']] 11:10, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :The article now uses both translations. From what I understand, the Russian version uses "Molchuniya" in text, but still has English audio, so still features the "Tixij" name in that one line of English dialogue from Ocelot (please correct me if I'm wrong though). --Bluerock (talk) 13:28, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::The article shouldn't really use Molchuniya at all as that's not what appears in the majority of the games. I've modified all this mixup to be a footnote at the start of the page, explaining that the Russian localization team changed "Quiet" to "Molchuniya", but "Tixij" still shows up in the dialogue.—Ryulong (琉竜) 05:47, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I found a Russian LPer and this is where he first meets Quiet. The subtitles first use "Молчун" in place of "Quiet" when they don't know she's a woman and "Молчунья" after she's in custody. I did not try to look for the codec scene with Ocelot but ru:Молчунья seems to say that he says "ТИХИЙ" in this scene. So it's clear that "ТИХИЙ" is official, although incorrect, while "Молчунья" is the translation for the name "Quiet" rather than a correction for the use of "ТИХИЙ".—Ryulong (琉竜) 06:28, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Edits reverted. It may not be the official character name, but having an accurate translation in parentheses is entirely acceptable. The more commonly used name is still highlighted in the intro. --Bluerock (talk) 07:39, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::If it's not the official character name, then it shouldn't be in the intro like it is the official character name. And that's why I made the footnote the way it is. The Russian game still uses ТИХИЙ.—Ryulong (琉竜) 07:48, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::I've restored the original "no footnote" version but I've reinstituted the various additions and changes I made. There is no reason to include this character's Russian localized name in the intro simply because random Russian speakers come here constantly to insist that Tixij is wrong. The Russian Metal Gear Wikia page I linked to above only points out the discrepancy in a trivia section. That's also how we should frankly treat the Russian edition's character names. "Molchunya" shouldn't be in the intro unless you plan on using every character's native language edition name on every other page when this trivial discrepancy exists.—Ryulong (琉竜) 08:02, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::I just want this to be clear. I understand Quiet's Russian name is Molchun'ya. However, this is not the name provided in the game dialogue and it is therefore irrelevant to include this name at the start of the page simply to placate Russian speaking visitors who insist "Tixij" is wrong. I hope that the new formatting and the various notes put in place (as well as the formatting to ensure that the Russian words are encoded in HTML properly) will be better than to include accurate, but irrelevant information that contradicts the very next word in the sentence.—Ryulong (琉竜) 08:32, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :It is not irrelevent to have an accurate translation. Many articles with Russian names have accurate English translations in the intro (MGS3 locations, Shagohod, etc.), even if they don't match those given in the game. It is not contradictory to show multiple translations of the same name either. Additionally, out-of-universe statements should not be used in the intro as it is against the Wiki's style, so the article cannot remain in its present form. --Bluerock (talk) 09:54, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::There's a major difference between "This is what Shagohod means in English" and "This character has a completely different name in another language version of the game". But I will modify the note to be less obvious.—Ryulong (琉竜) 10:42, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Keeping her How do you skip mission 45 with the Butterfly Emblem to keep Quiet?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 04:55, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Why are people removing her XOF affiliation? She wore the uniform, she took orders from Skull Face. It's like saying that the Parasite Unit aren't XOF just because the story didn't outright say it. Heck she's even more XOF than the Skulls by way of her involvement in the hospital. The fact that we can list XOF for Volgin and Mantis (who were never directly affiliated to them until Skull Face took them in through manipulaion) but not her is just silly at this point. EDIT Again, why are people removing this? She wears the uniform in the prologue, the same XOF uniform that you can unlock for her to wear in-game that specifically labels it as "GRAY XOF" (an obvious reference to Gray Fox nonetheless). There's just no arguing this point. Like it or not she was a part of XOF and was even treated as Skull Face's "ace in the hole". DementedP (talk) 01:13, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :It also doesn't help when some users prefer to argue via edit comments, rather than use the talk page for its intended purpose, though the issue has kinda resolved itself for now. --Bluerock (talk) 18:31, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::That's rich coming from you. You don't even provide an explanation when you revert edits. So don't act like you're a saint. -- 18:44, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh please. I wouldn't have to if people refrained from personal attacks. I at least make the effort most of the time. --Bluerock (talk) 18:51, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Relationship To Venom Snake I believe it was Kojima himself who said that the relationship between Quiet and Venom was one based on mutual respect as opposed to a romantic one. However, based on details in the game such as the infamous rain scene between Quiet and Venom as well as the shower scenes this paints a very different picture. Furthermore, Quiet herself says "I wanted to express my feelings to you" (fairly innocuous on its own albeit with romantic implications, but based on everything else it implicates the two further), and the lyrics in Quiet's Theme which say "Love hurt so bad, But still saved my soul" are hard to ignore when the song is basically a fourth wall commentary from Quiet's perspective. Hell, Mission 45 as a whole tells a very different story than Kojima. So, my question is, do we go on what Kojima says, or what the game heavily implies? I suspect it will be the latter but I wanted to make sure before I started reverting edits. (P.S. to the person who said they aren't love interests because they never got in to a relationship, that's a misattribution of the term, love interests are exactly that - interests) Paranoid Donkey (talk) 18:59, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Could this be a case of too many allowances being made for the "family/relationships" parameter of the infobox? I changed it a little while ago to "important relationships" to accommodate EVA for Big Boss, and Little Gray for Drebin, but maybe we should revert back to strict family members. --Bluerock (talk) 18:31, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Well of course that's definitely your decision to make, Bluerock. It probably would make things easier having a stricter guideline. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 18:59, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Nice to see a discussion without fights. Anyway, I agree with Donkey, the game points to Venom and Quiet having more than just a "mutual respect" relationship, not just the rain scene, but when Quiet tried to sneak aboard Snake's chopper, Episode 45 in general, and her idle animations all point to well... "I'm the only girl you need, Boss!" than anything. Heil the La li lu le lo (talk) 19:04, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :@Nice to see a discussion without fights. Very funny reference to me, Jimbo. -- 19:28, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Wasn't a reference to you, just internet discussions in general. Heil the La li lu le lo (talk) 19:37, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Re-examining the various scenes, I don't mind keeping love interest only on Quiet's side. Listing her on Venom Snake's page is a bit more questionable though given how his thoughts on the whole thing are barely explored and even his reactions/body language is not as heavily hinted at as it was with Quiet. That said, the problem with listing someone as love interest is that its inclusion as an interpersonal relationship means that we end up including any love interest that a character may have. This includes Paz's attraction for Big Boss, Venom Snake's seeming fondness for Paz, Meryl's past romantic inclinations for Solid Snake, and very obviously, Strangelove's love for The Boss (whom she even considers as the spiritual mother of Otacon) etc. Then we have ambiguous relationships like Ocelot and Miller towards Big Boss and/or Venom Snake where, let's be brutally honest here, are borderline homosexual in terms of wording, actions and gag scenarios in-game, to the point where it becomes a huge mess to deal with. :::P.S. Before someone calls out "what if they're bisexual!" I'm only talking about the specific interactions, which are obviously between two people of the same sex in this case. DementedP (talk) 19:42, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Quiet clearly has the hots for Venom Snake. She stares at him in awe in the chopper like she wants him. Don't know how Venom Snake feels about her though. Paz was attracted to Big Boss? I thought she had no interest in him. News to me. -- 19:45, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::In her diaries, there are hints that she's somewhat attracted to him even if she tried to use it as part of her cover. She admired a great number of his ideals and even felt jealous towards Miller for his close relationship with Big Boss. She was content at the prospect of Big Boss killing her if she failed her mission in PW. TPP adds on to this with Venom Snake's perception of her having a possible crush on Big Boss. She also willingly gave away info on Zero as means of keeping Big Boss safe, and when Skull Face revealed that he tricked her, she desperately begged him to spare Big Boss. So yeah.... it's pretty apparent that she held some pretty strong feelings for Big Boss. DementedP (talk) 19:51, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Again, the point is, adding in love interest defeats the point of listing established relationships especially when a love interest is taken as a one-sided connection towards another person (as mentioned in the OP). The same way that listing pets are pointless and better served in the Personality & traits section, I'd argue that a character's romantic inclination for another is best explained than simply listed as if it's equally a given as two people having a familial or a well-defined relationship. In this regard, I'd keep the "lover" descriptor for characters like EVA towards Big Boss (being that she's the mother of Solid and Liquid Snake), and Volgin towards Raikov (because they WERE in a relationship), but abandon the notion of "love interest" and to an extent, listing the "pets" as well. DementedP (talk) 23:43, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::I've now added some guidelines to the character infobox parameters on the template page, so that only family members and spouses/lovers are mentioned under family. However, I am unsure how to handle the case of The Boss and Naked Snake? Should the "spiritual mother"/"protege" relationship be discarded from the infoboxes also, to keep things consistent? I think it should be so, but other may disagree, given the importance of the relationship. --Bluerock (talk) 19:47, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'd personally go for "mother figure"/"protege", since it's an actual term that seems to (surprisingly) describe their relationship in proper: ::::mother figure an older woman who is regarded as a source of nurture and support. ::::Big Boss already says that she was like a mother to him anyway, and even Kojima outlines that she was purposely designed and written as a maternal figure. DementedP (talk) 01:13, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Departure Okay so I've been meaning to ask this, should we consider her departure canon, or her staying with Diamond Dogs/Outer Heaven canon since if she does indeed stay there are changes to dialogue around Mother Base, however she isn't seen or mentioned in other titles or the ending timeline. I'm sorry if I'm not making any sense here, just wanted to ask this. Heil the La li lu le lo (talk) 19:04, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :I would honestly consider her departure as being the most canon. Mission 45 is considered as part of the main story instead of just being a Side Op, and treating her stay at Diamond Dogs/Outer Heaven as canon implies that other decisions made by the player (e.g. killing her after her boss fight) holds as much weight in terms of alternative scenarios for her character. DementedP (talk) 19:21, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Agreed with DementedP here. I think when we talk about the timelines and whatnot, a lot of the wrap-up stuff in The Phantom Pain is pretty messy, I think we can all agree there. Mission 45 is part of the main story, as he says, and I think that's basically all we need to know - having just replayed it, it would boggle the mind if it weren't canon. Your question makes perfect sense, Jim, but as I say I think the ambiguity is mostly to do with the iffy nature of TPP's end. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 19:27, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Reunion event. Fanboyz (talk) 06:08, November 18, 2015 (UTC)REUNION I think the reunion should be accounted for as Konami offically told the players to "find what's missing", and she was listed as MIA. I realizes that Mission 45 provides a conclusion to her story- but Diamond Dogs & Venom Snake's story goes on all the way till 1995. It's not unreasable to assume that Venom just allowed Quiet to remain MIA somewhere in Kabul forever. Also to discount things like Quiet's reunion and de-activating the world's nuclear stockpiles are short sided and foolish. In other words, we wouldn't have found her again if Konami didn't tell us to "find what's missing". I realize you may argue that her reutrn is just a gameplay mechanic, but in the age of downloadable story expansions her return to Mother Base is not without precedent. Fallout III for example orignally had the main character seemingly die- only being revealed to not die once expansions were released. If they were going to bring back Quiet for a story perspective they would have waited til then to bring her back in game too. The fact that the reunion exists basically eliminates the chance of Quiet specific DLC, and DLC in general is already unlikely. Where is the scene you get Quiet back?08:47, November 27, 2015 (UTC) There's no scene, it's meta. The player (who is Venom) searches for a way to get her back and manages to be able to. The nuclear disarming thing is very simmilar for the reasons, the motives are the player's which are enacted through venom.Fanboyz (talk) 03:06, November 28, 2015 (UTC)Fanboyz Pretty solid argument here, not much I can really fault you for on for this one. Especially the part about Fallout III. But one thing to keep in mind is whether or not Quiet even has any canon reason to return. Think about it, it would be pretty insignificant wouldn't it? What would it change story-wise in the events that happen between the end of MGSV and the beginning of MG? Honestly, Quiet's character in general just feels pretty unnessecary to the plot of MGSV. I suppose that's why Konami gave you the choice of whether or not to kill her or keep her. She had her own story and now her story is complete. There's not really much reason to bring her back now other than blatant fan service. Oshiron (talk) 04:29, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Shower Can the shower scene be done more than once? Cloudtheavenger (talk) 20:04, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I've done it a few times. Why? Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint. (talk) 20:22, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Duel vs Quiet <> Que se passe-t-il si Venom Snake décide de tuer Quiet au lieu de la ramener? I'm sorry, what? The Man Who Sold The World (talk) 16:45, April 1, 2016 (UTC) What will happen if you kill Quiet instead of capture ?